


An Arist's desire

by Anuyushi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS A LEMON! WARNING! <br/>DONT READ UNLESS YOU KNOW WHAT A LEMON IS<br/>I don't want to taint your lil innocent cinnamon bun hearts :^)<br/>♚[© 2016 | Emily Jones]♛</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Arist's desire

**Author's Note:**

> Reader mostly Female but guys can read it too of course!

Looking down at my work, I gave a long sigh and dropped my pencil. "I'm never going to finish this in time." I dropped my face in my hands. This art project was something difficult I had to have done in two days and I hadn't even started. I looked down at my paper and crumpled it up. Another idea down the drain. That didn't feel right either.  
For the past few hours, I had been attempting to find a good pair of horns for a sculpture in my art class. But they just didn't feel... Right.  
Finally I let out a long groan and pulled out my phone. I was going to need a reference for this. I began looking through my contacts and thought about the pair of horns each one had. Aradia was at the top. Hers were long and curved like ram horns. Pretty but... Not what I was looking for.  
Next on the list was Eridan. He had horns shaped like lightning bolts. The style wouldn't fit the sculpture I had made really. Same with the girl listed right after him, Feferi, whose horns were just to small for the creature.  
I kept scrolling and stopped at the next name. Gamzee. His horns were tall and slightly waved. Yea. They were a pretty good size and could fit the theme of my project. I hit his number and raised the phone to my ear.  
It buzzed a few times while it connected then began ringing. One... Two.... Three... Four rings before someone picked up. There was no 'Hello'. Just silence at the other end. I bit my lip and spoke. "Hello? Is this Gamzee?" I asked quietly. There was silence a moment longer then someone spoke. "Oh sup sis?"  
I let out a breath of relief. "Oh hi. I need a little help with something. Would you mind coming over?"  
Gamzee chuckled at the other end. "Sure thing!"  
"Oh you remember my address right-?"  
He hung up.  
Before we continue, let me explain the trolls. In case you hadn't heard of them of course. Each troll comes from a planet called Alternia. While humans and trolls had some things in common, there were many things that were different. One being that trolls honed orange horns. Each family of troll's had their own pair. I first met the troll's though an online game. I was close to many of them. Though I could say Gamzee was a little... How should I say it? Off..  
Even for an alien, Gamzee had always been strange. I was never really close to him as I was so some other trolls. I knew a little about it. That little, being that I know he types with each other letter in a sentence capitalized. The fact that he enjoys a strange soft drink called 'Faygo' to go with slime deserts. And that he looked like a clown.  
When I first saw Gamzee, I didn't know what to think. He had thick, untamed black hair, relaxed gold eyes, and dressed in a black T-shirt and baggy gray spotted sweatpants. His face was painted in silver and white makeup that actually didn't look bad on his gray skin. The fact that he was so tall had put me off a little. But is wasn't an issue anymore. Gamzee was usually a calm and relaxed person in general. He was okay with anything. Yet, the way some people stared at him was on. A look of fear or... Was is hated? Distrust? Perhaps sometimes it was all three. I had never seen anything but a calm, happy troll, but the same goes I didn't really know him well.  
Back to the main story now. I didn't have to wait long for my doorbell to ring. I pulled myself up from the chair and opened the door. Gamzee looked down on me and grinned. Small fangs poked from his lips. He gave a small wave and looked around. "So what's this motherfucking thing you need help with?" He looked past me a bit. I moved aside and let him in. Gamzee made his way to the living room and sat down. I grabbed my pencil and paper and plopped down next to him. "Well I'm working on this thing in art and I just need some help with the horns..." I paused for him to understand then continued. "So I need a reference. Could you just sit still and I could copy down your horns?"  
I looked up in hope. Gamzee nodded and snuggled back into the couch cushions. "Sure! I'll just sit here and be motherfucking still as a stone sis." He grinned again and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled back and started sketching the base out. Before long, I had the outline of one horn. Gamzee suddenly looked behind him out the window but regained his original posture. "Sorry. Thought I heard something."  
I gave a nod and continued working. Slowly running my pencil up the paper. At this rate, it should be done in no time. I'd have to pay Gamzee back for helping out.  
The unfortunate thing was the way his wild hair kept getting in the way. I drew what I could and looked back up. "Umm... Gamzee?" I started quietly. The troll looked down on me. "Yea?"  
I bit my lip and tried to find the words. "Your hair is kinda getting in the way. Could you try to move it?"  
It still felt strange talking to someone I didn't know all that well. Everything I wanted to say felt like a chore. Even simple things. Gamzee looked slightly confused so I turned the picture around to show him the half finished work. "I can't see the rest. Your horns are hidden by your hair. Could you move your hair?"  
The clown took the drawing from my hands and stared at it carefully. "It doesn't look done." He stated. I let out a long sigh. "Fine. I'll do it."  
I felt really embarrassed about climbing on my knees to tame Gamzee's hair but it wasn't like he minded anyway. I pushed some black strands out of the way, feeling the softness of his hair. It felt warm and almost velvet-like. Gamzee slouched down a bit and closed his eyes. I wonder if anyone had ever played with his hair before. That wasn't my intention at first but I ended up finding myself absentmindedly running my fingers through his hair. I snapped back to reality quickly and flinched away, perhaps a little too fast.  
A fact about troll horns. They were considered special of a sort. Only trolls who had been mates together for a long time would even consider touching their partners horns. It just wasn't done. Horns were sensitive and had to be taken care of very carefully because even the slightest touch could get an array of different reactions.  
So when I accidentally jerked back and hit my hand on one of Gamzee's horns, the reaction I got wasn't unexpected but I couldn't have been more embarrassed and sorry.  
The troll had snapped up and gripped the couch tightly. He turned to look at me with a sly grin. "Be motherfucking careful sis. Unless you're implying something?"  
I felt my face gush red and shook my head. "I-I'm sorry. It was an accident."  
The troll returned to his resting position and waited for me to continue soothing down his hair but I didn't move. That was stupid. Despite being a human, I enjoyed troll studies and learned a lot about the strange species. And I knew if it were any other troll, I would have known I fucked up. But Gamzee was different. He didn't care. I took a deep breath and continued was I had been doing before.  
I felt him rumble a bit before realizing he was mumbling something. I slowed down my work on his hair and tried to listen carefully.  
"...Felt good. Do..." After that, his voice turned into an inaudible hushed whisper to himself. I felt my blush go down and managed to unhide the rest of his horns. I sat back down and continued my work. Occasionally glancing at his horns then back to paper, finally I finished the model and took a deep breath. "I did it. Thanks. I owe you-" Suddenly I was thrown against the couch with a troll sitting over me. I held the drawing close to me in fear.  
Was this why everyone gave Gamzee these looks? Was he meant to be feared? Gamzee gave a slight grin. "So sis. Now that you're finally done, I gotta... Motherfucking tell you this thing."  
I felt my heartbeat quicken but relax when he let me sit up a bit. I nodded and set my drawing on the table. "Uhh s-sure. What is it?"  
Gamzee put an arm on both sides of me to keep me in place. "I was getting my motherfucking think on while you were drawing and I decided something sis." He stopped and waited for me to ask what. I blinked then asked.  
"Well when you touched my horns like that, it kinda felt good and-"  
"W-Wait what are you saying?" I interrupted, my blush coming back quickly.  
Gamzee didn't reply but instead leaned in and crushed me in a kiss. His lips had a strange taste and I felt strange when he pulled away. A little light headed and dizzy. Then it hit me. Troll slime was laced with a strange ingredient if that's what you call it, that made trolls high if they ate it. Gamzee ate an unhealthy amount of slime. And now I was feeling the effects. But I couldn't stop smiling. I don't know what I was smiling about but I felt the need to smile. Gamzee pushed me back down and sat over me. I didn't complain and instead wrapped my arms around his neck. Perhaps it was the slime moving me but I didn't care.  
The troll leaned down and began to kiss my neck. When he bit down hard, I felt the dizziness rip away and I gasped in surprise. My cheeks flooded red again and even more so when I felt something pushing against my leg.  
Troll's had a different system than humans. Each one had a nook and a bulge which was the equivalent of both a human vagina and penis. Which meant trolls could mate with anyone. While a book was alike to a human vagina, a bulge was something much different. It had the same purpose but a bulge was a long tentacle in the color of a troll's blood.  
Along with troll family horns, troll family also had their own blood color. I didn't know each troll's blood color yet. Blood color defined ranks though. Red was the lowest possible blood to have. It was considered a mutation and red blood's were killed. Purple was the highest known so far. Considered royalty and called 'high bloods'  
But I'm getting off topic. I knew all too well was I was feeling and I bit my lip. "I-I-"  
Gamzee smirked lightly and nuzzled into my neck again. "You're motherfucking precious. I want you to be all mine sis. You got that?"  
I... What do I do?! I didn't know Gamzee all that well. Usually you'd reject someone you just met right? Right? But I found myself feeling warm.  
I wanted him too. The troll looked back up at my face and awaited a reply. I couldn't speak so I gave a slow nod. Gamzee quickly grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head. Luckily I was wearing a bra but it didn't make me any less embarrassed. He worked in sync, taking off his shirt next and tossing it to the group then moving down my waist to slip off my jeans. He slid them off easily and examined my underwear. "Hmm.. I wonder what a motherfucking human will look like." He tapped his chin then pulled off his sweats. Working them off quicker than the other articles. When they were off, I could clearly see the throbbing bulge in his underwear. I couldn't help but wonder. If we really went through with this... Would it hurt?  
Gamzee noticed my staring and gripped the rim of his boxers, slowly pulling them down. I felt my chest freeze when I saw it's color. A dark purple. N-No way! Gamzee was a high blood?!  
The bulge uncoiled and I sat up. "Umm.. C-Can I... Touch it?"  
Woah. I spoke that wrong. Let me explain. I had never actually seen one before. Only what I read in books and troll named Kankri’s, Facebook page who was all too eager to explain them to anyone who asked.  
It looked smooth and I wanted to learn more. Gamzee didn't reply so I sat up and reached out. My fingers touched it slowly. It was indeed soft yet slightly prickly. Suddenly it began wrapping around my wrist. I yipped in embarrassment and looked up to Gamzee. He licked his lips and pushed me to lay back down on the couch. The bulge unraveled from my arm while Gamzee reached behind me and unsnapped my bra. It fell to the ground. I reacted quickly to cover my chest. Gamzee's eyes were filled with curiosity and he pulled my arms away like it was nothing despite my struggle. How embarrassing! The troll seemed more interested in what they were than the breasts themselves. He grasped one and pushed down a little but quickly lost interest, lowering his gaze to my underwear instead. But he didn't pull them down like I had been expecting.  
A hand slipped inside and Gamzee rubbed my clit suddenly. I gasped in surprise and bit my teeth together to try and hold back any sounds. His fingers were chilled and he quickly found my hole, slipping his first finger inside and continuing to rub a pump. I finally let out a moan and Gamzee snickered. "Ah. Not that motherfucking different then." He pulled out which honestly made me a little disappointed but it didn't last long because he ripped off my underwear and positioned himself at my legs. "You're gonna be all motherfucking mine, motherfucker." Gamzee muttered to himself and slammed inside. I let out a short scream of pain. He didn't even let me get adjusted to the new feeling it give me a warning. But I felt the bulge moving around, exploring it's new grounds. It coiled up and expanded then spread out and began to gently hit my spot from the inside. I let out a loud moan and Gamzee began moving. Pulling in and out. I clenched my fists, digging my nails into my palms. It wasn't long before I felt like I would break skin and with nowhere else for my hands to go, I grabbed a tight hold of the troll's twisted horns which caused him to let out a moan.  
That sound. It brought me new waves of pleasure.  
I shut my eyes and held my breath, the feeling all so new and it felt amazing.  
I felt my core start to get tight and before I could speak, I released myself. Gamzee's claws dug into my waist. Apparently my coming triggered him and moments later, he hit his climax too and released purple liquid. I was breathing heavily and so was he but with my grip still on his horns, he couldn't even pull out. I slowly began to massage my fingers over the base of the horn near his head. The clown let out a small grunt but didn't complain. Finally I had caught my breath and broke free from my hold, letting Gamzee pull his bulge away. It coiled back up and I waited a moment to sit up. A high blood-  
I still couldn't believe it.  
"You're mine now lil mama." Gamzee whispered under his breath. "And I'm yours. Every motherfucking cell of me."  
"You want me to rub your horns right?"  
"It's that obvious?"  
I smiled lightly. "Kinda." I took a hold of his horns again.  
"W-What about your motherfucking p-project though?" The troll asked between gasps.  
"You started this and I can stay up late to finish it."


End file.
